Blind A Kyou Songfic
by Dark Raven Wolf
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISC. Kyou songifc R&R please!


DISCLAIMER:: Well, we all no this drill! I do not claim to own fruits basket or any of the characters, although that'd be very nice =^-^= I also do not own "when I'm Gone" or the artists "3 Doors Down" I just wish I was a good lyric writer as them or whom ever wrote this song! =^-^=  
  
This is my second songfic, for Kyou this time! It's done using the song "When I'm Gone" By 3 Doors Down  
  
THIS FIC MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Blind- A Kyou Songfic  
  
*******  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide Somewhere in this darkness, there's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away... Maybe I'm just blind.  
  
********  
  
It was cold, and the rain was hard on the monster's back. The wind blew hard, sending that cascading bullets of water into his eyes, and he groaned loudly once again. He thought of what master did, in front of Tohru. How COULD he just come in there, and take his prayer beads, causing him to turn into his true form, in front of the last person he wanted to know. Now, more than ever Kyou wished to be dead. He was tired of having to hide his identity from the world, his zodiac along with his true form. He despised Akito, Shigure, Master, and the others.  
He slammed his hand on a rock, gripping it so hard that it shattered. The sky was shrouded with black clouds, and the wind was fierce. Thunder sounded in the distance, as a warning of what was to come. Lightning flashed, momentarily over the water. He was miserable, and even more so as his mind kept going back to memories of his mother. He shrieked now, a sound that sent earthquakes through the surrounding ground. He remembered how much she said she 'loved' him, and how much she cherished him, but was it really true?  
  
*********  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
So hold me when I'm here, Right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need I'll also be the one you wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared You'll always be there To love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone...  
  
******  
  
He held his head in agony, the rain still pelting him on the back. The wind had yet to die down. In the far distance, footsteps could barely be heard. He at first did not notice them, until they had gotten closer.  
  
*******  
  
When you're education x-ray  
  
Cannot see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing That I could not tell my friends Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this And part of me is gone  
  
********  
  
Now Tohru had come within sight of Kyou, her head hung low as she slowly dragged her weakened body along the muddy ground. Her mind flashed through images when Akito had told her to give up, end it all. But she wasn't about to give up hope, she had worked so hard to get here now.  
Kyou saw her, and jumped back as she looked up. He spoke, but she at first barely understood him. Kyou turned to run, but to his dismay Yuki was behind him. The next moment he felt Tohru clinging to his leg. She was crying, and for some time she didn't move, nor spoke.  
He thrashed about, trying to rid himself of her, but Yuki grabbed hold of his arm, and fought to hold him down. Toru looked up, with what seemed like the entire world's sadness caught in her soul. Her eyes were pained with the gut wrenching thought she might loose her friend. She saw through what all others, even Yuki, did not. He had a soul, even though he had this hideous true form. She felt sorry for him, but desperately wanted him to know how she felt.  
  
*********  
  
So hold me when I'm here, Right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You'll always be there To love me when I'm gone..  
  
Maybe I'm just blind..  
  
***********  
  
She spoke. Her voice was so soft at first it was almost entirely inaudible. But he heard it, he heard her as if she spoke into a megaphone.  
  
"Kyou, I want us to live together.." She started, but the words he no longer heard, they simply went straight to his soul.  
  
Those words she spoke, touched his heart and he slowly became untense. The sky's seemed to be in time with his on anger, and pain. As he gradually calmed down, so did the weather. The sky cleared, as she spoke, and the rain slowed to a final stop. Another breeze came, and pushed the remainder of clouds away, leaving just a few to keep it from being entirely too sunny. He knelt down on his knee, head down and eyes closed he spoke to her. She looked up at him, with eyes cleared now. No longer did either of them hurt. No longer would any of them hurt, ever again.  
Yuki simply stood there, keeping far. He didn't interrupt what he had to say. He knew if he didn't say it now, never would he in his life.  
  
**********  
  
So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You'll always be there To love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone....  
  
***********  
  
So that was it! Ya, I know it's just about word for word from the episode, but I thought this song was so fitting. I knew it had to go with that part. Please don't sue me for plagiarism or whatnot, for as I said before, I don't own Fruits Basket, it's characters or anything that happens in the show/manga. Simply again, I thought it was the suiting song for this part, so I had to tell it how I remember it! =^-^=  
  
R&R always appreciated, and wanted! Please and thank you! If you have a suggestion for a songfic I should write, for a Fruits Basket character, and a song, email me your ideas at iloveit51@aol.com and I will try and right another songfic! They are fun! Ja ne! Haru Souma 


End file.
